Chim Chim Cher-ee
"Chim Chim Cher-ee" is a song from Mary Poppins. It was sung by Bert (Dick Van Dyke) and Mary Poppins (Julie Andrews). It is also featured prominently in the award-winning Cameron Mackintosh/Disney stage musical of the same name which premiered in London at the Prince Edward Theatre in 2004. Mary Poppins premiered on the Broadway stage on November 16, 2006. It can be heard in the Mary Poppins scene of The Great Movie Ride at Disney's Hollywood Studios and during the Mary Poppins segment of Magical: Disney's New Nighttime Spectacular of Magical Celebrations at Disneyland. The song won the 1964 Academy Award for Best Original Song. In 2005, Julie Andrews included it as part of "Julie Andrews Selects Her Favorite Disney Songs." It was included in Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest. Songwriters The song was written by the Sherman Brothers, who also won an Oscar and a Grammy Award for the film's song score. Inspiration The song was inspired by one of the drawings of a chimney sweep created by the film's screenwriter, Don DaGradi. When asked about the drawing by the Sherman Brothers, DaGradi explained the ancient British folklore attributed to "sweeps" and how shaking hands with one could bring a person good luck. In their 1961 treatment, the Sherman Brothers had already amalgamated many of the P.L. Travers characters in the creation of "Bert". His theme music became the song. In addition to the "standard" version of the song which Bert sings to the children, he sings short snippets of it to himself at various times, with different verses specific to an unfolding plot element. Lyrics Lyrics 1= Chim chiminy, chim chiminy chim chim cheroo I does what I likes and I likes what I do Today I'm a screever and as you can see A screever's an artist of highest degree And it's all me own work From me own memory Chim chiminy, chim chiminy chim chim cheroo I draws what I likes and I likes what I drew No remuneration do I ask of you But me cap would be glad of a copper or two Me cap would be glad of a copper or two |-|Lyrics 2= Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky As lucky can be Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-oo! Good luck will rub off when I shake 'ands with you Or blow me a kiss And that's lucky too Now as the ladder of life 'As been strung You may think a sweep's On the bottommost rung Though I spends me time In the ashes and smoke In this 'ole wide world There's no 'appier bloke Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky As lucky can be Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-oo! Good luck will rub off when I shake 'ands with you Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-ee! A sweep is as lucky As lucky can be Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-oo! Good luck will rub off when I shake 'ands with you I choose me bristles With pride, yes, I do A broom for the shaft and A brush for the flue Up where the smoke is All billered and curled 'Tween pavement and stars is The chimney sweep world When there's 'ardly no day Nor 'ardly no night There's things 'alf in shadow And 'alfway in light On the rooftops of London Coo, what a sight! Chim chiminey Chim chiminey Chim chim cher-ee! When you're with a sweep You're in glad company Nowhere is there A more 'appier crew Than them wot sings "Chim chim cher-ee Chim cher-oo! (On the) Chim chiminey chim chim Cher-ee chim cher-oo!" Covers * Duke Ellington released a complete Album with Mary Poppins songs, Duke Ellington Plays Mary Poppins. * The Howard Roberts Quartet covered this song in 1965. * The New Christy Minstrels on the 1965 album Chim Chim Cher-ee and Other Happy Songs * The Tinseltown Players on some various albums including Chim Chim Charee & Other Kiddie Favorites * Louis Armstrong on Disney Songs The Satchmo Way album. * Rex Gildo, in German on 1965's Chim-Chim-Cheri * Mannheim Steamroller on the 1999 album, Mannheim Steamroller Meets the Mouse. * Joe Pernice (as "Chim Cheree") on the 2009 album It Feels So Good When I Stop * Esperanza Spalding on the 2010 album Everybody Wants To Be A Cat * Plastic Tree (in Japanese on the 2011 album V-Rock Disney * On 2013 album Disney - Koe no Oujisama Vol.3, which features various seiyus covering Disney songs, the song was covered by Takuma Terashima sr-el:Dimničar Category:Songs Category:Academy Award winning songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:Mary Poppins songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Songs from theme park attractions Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics